nine_star_hegemon_body_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chu Family
Summary Originally, one of the three great forces of Yingzhou Prefecture had been replaced by the Luo Family, sweeping away all enemies, and had even faintly become the leader of the three great forces. The power that had been replaced by the Luo Family was the Chu Family. When the Luo Family was in the middle of its rise, they had encountered many obstructions and bloody suppression from the Chu Family. However, they were still unable to stop the rise of the Luo Family. Originally, the goal of the Luo Family was to be on equal footing with the three great powers, but the Chu Family did not want to give the Luo Family the chance, and wanted to strangle them to death. The other two families were more intelligent and chose to watch the flames from across the river. At that time, the Chu family was strong and they were extremely domineering and arrogant. The other two families had always been under the Chu family's wrath, so they were happy to see the Chu family fall. Although they appeared to support the Chu Family on the surface, they had actually secretly given the Luo Family more support. This was a win-win strategy. In the end, the Luo Family rose to power in adversity, overthrowing the Chu Family, killing all the Chu Family members and escaping Yingzhou Prefecture. All of their businesses were taken away by the Luo Family. Originally, everyone thought that the Chu family's strength was greatly damaged and that they would disappear into thin air. After all, in that bloody battle, all of the Chu family's elites were killed. But who would have thought in the next several thousand years, the Chu family buried their name and escaped to Shengzhou Prefecture. They started to recuperate, and at the end, after twenty thousand years, they suddenly exploded and swept through all the powers in Shengzhou Prefecture. Furthermore, after stabilizing everything, they no longer hid their name, and resumed their status as the Chu Family of Yingzhou. He also vowed to kill all the people in the Luo Family of Yingzhou. But even though the Chu family became the overlord of Shengzhou Prefecture, after so many years of development, they became much stronger than before. The two great forces had fought for countless years, causing rivers of blood to flow. However, neither side could do anything to the other. Both sides had become mortal enemies. As long as there was an opportunity, a fight to the death would occur. Their hatred had already extended deep into their bones, their bloodlines, and the depths of their souls. However, compared to the two families, the Luo Family was still stronger. The Chu Family used countless of underhanded methods, but still could not shake the foundations of the Luo Family. So, in order to take revenge, the Chu family used all sorts of dirty tricks. But the more they did that, the more people looked down on them. At the end, the Shengzhou Chu family became a synonym for being despicable and shameless.